Just A Kiss
by summaluv14
Summary: A songfic for a song with the same name. What's going through her mind as she lies beside him on his deathbed? What's going through his? *DELENA, AS ALWAYS*


_**If any of you have heard the song, **_Just a Kiss, by Lady Antebellum _**than I'm sure it has struck you how much that song describes the last Elena/Damon moment of the season two finale. Seriously, I was listening to this song, and I was like, seriously? Was this song specifically written to describe that moment? Anyway, this is a songfic of that moment, no dialogue, just both character's thoughts. I don't own the song neither the amazing TV show, if I did, Damon would be with Elena like it should be.**_

_"Lyin here with you, so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile"_

I could feel Damon's body next to mine. He was cold, even more so than usual on account of him being at death's door. I can't help but lose my breath everytime I think of him dying. And that makes me feel guilty. I'm guilty because I can't imagine a life without him. Because I don't deserve to miss him. I've been so horrible to him, always rejecting him, never once really considering the thought of us. I feel guilty because I didn't feel this lost, this completely broken, any one of the many times Stefan had been losing his life. But looking at him now, still smiling despite these unbelievable circumstances, it's hard to feel anything more than remorse.

_"Never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back, when I'm holding you in my arms,"_

Despite laying on my death bed, all I can think of is Elena. Maybe because it's one of the more intimate moments we've had. Maybe it's because it's probably my last moment. Or maybe it's because I've never been more sure of my love for her than in this moment. Maybe it's all those reasons, or maybe it's none of them. Because the truth is, all I can _ever _think of is Elena.

_"Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright,"_

I didn't let myself think about it, because then I wouldn't have done it. I looked at him, his eyes closed, maybe forever, and I knew I didn't have to. I _wanted _to. So, I kissed him. Gently, on the lips. Short and bittersweet. It tasted of goodbye, of tears, because I couldn't stop the constant flow of them coming from my eyes. Even through all the unavoidable sadness in the kiss, I could still feel that insane feeling I felt whenever we touched. That, that _fire_ that burned within me.

_"And I don't want to mess this thing up, no, I don't want to push too far, just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

I lacked the energy to do the one thing I wanted to do in that moment. And that was kiss her back. After she pulled away, I forced myself to keep my eyes closed a second longer, to stay still a second longer, just so I could gather my thoughts. My first instinct was to grab her and kiss her till I inevitably died from this damn werewolf bite. But no, I didn't want to push her too far, I didn't want to mess things up once again.

Still, my undead heart soared at the thought that she just might feel for me the same way I felt for her. Or at least a fraction of it, because I had trouble believing that anyone could ever feel the same way about anyone else like I feel for Elena. She made me feel like my life was purposeful. Before her, I was just waiting for something, _someone _to make my life worth living. She was what I was waiting for my whole life, whether I had knew it at the time or not. So I decided I was perfectly alright with just a kiss.

_"I know that if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we want to find, it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right"_

I shouldn't have done it. It was the wrong thing to do. But how could something so wrong _feel_ so right? I had never felt so inexplicably real. I felt like this was the moment my life was meant for. Everything before it and after it was mere fillers. And I knew that with time, this, _feeling _could only grow stronger and all the more amazing. It would only grow closer to the love I had dreampt of since I was a little girl, but never experianced. But, with a sadness so deep it was unbearable, I realized we didn't have the time for that to happen.

_"Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright, and I don't want to mess this thing up, no, I don't want to push too far, just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

_"no, I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight, tonight tonight"_

I could feel myself slipping away from her. Getting lost in the darkness that was slowly overcoming me. I knew it was close, my doomed end, but I could still remember the feel of her lips on mine. I silently prayed, something I hadn't done in over a century, I begged to remember that moment wherever I was to end up. I pleaded that even though I deserved nothing after all I've done, if only I could have this moment to remember, I would go willingly, gladly. If I could remember it, this nightmarish life would end as a perfect dream.

_**So, what'd ya think? I'd very much appreciate a review from you, dear reader! Check my other stories out and follow me on twitter **_KylieLovesTVD


End file.
